


Constellations

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2020 [18]
Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Before Jane and Gunther were squires, they were children, and like all children they got into trouble sometimes.Day 18 of the Fictober challenge.
Relationships: Gunther Breech/Jane Turnkey
Series: Fictober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943434
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm a day late but to be fair, by the time I actually got inside last night I didn't feel like doing anything except falling into bed and passing out. Today's prompt might be written today, then again it might not. Please enjoy this one anyway. <3  
> Prompt: "You don't see it?"

Long before they were squires, Jane and Gunther were mere children.

Roaming the castle grounds unattended while their parents were too busy wasn't unusual when they were both young.

They had adventures like you wouldn't believe.

More than once during their shared adventures did they get in trouble.

•••

"Maybe we shouldn't climb on these," Jane tried reasoning with her newly found adventuring companion.

"Don't worry, if you want you can go first and I'll catch you if you fall."

Due to a lack in judgement, they both started to climb.

A crashing sound soon had Magnus returning to find one of his carts of merchandise knocked over.

"Who knocked over my cart?" He shouted before he even laid eyes on the two culprits.

As soon as Magnus rounded the corner Gunther stepped in front of Jane.

"Sorry father, it was my fault," he said before the man even opened his mouth.

"And who's that?" He motioned toward where Jane was still sitting in the dirt.

"You know what, I don't really care, get out of here."

Jane quickly nodded and shot Gunther an apologetic look even though he didn't see it.

As she walked away she heard Gunthers father berating him for being around such a bad influence.

On another occasion, they had been playing around a pile of feed bags and accidentally ripped one open, causing it to spill across the courtyard and Jane was quick to take the blame when both Magnus and her own father found them.

"Sorry, it was an accident, I ripped the bag when I tripped over it," She said with all the conviction of someone who had actually been guilty.

Gunther was shocked into silence by her willingness to take the blame, and even more shocked when her father just clicked his tongue at her.

"That just means that next time you'll be more careful I hope," he said, to which Jane quickly shook her head.

•••

The next time they had snuck away together there was no climbing atop feed bags nor full carts, instead they were atop the roof above the smith.

"Wait, you don't see it?" Gunther asked as he pointed toward a small group of stars in the sky above them.

"I see it just fine, but I think it looks more like a cat than a bear." 

He let out a small laugh.

"My mother used to watch the stars with me, she's the one that taught me about the constellations," He admitted.

"Is she not around anymore?"

"Not for a long time."

Jane apologized but he waved her concern away.

"She's why I'm going to be a knight when I'm old enough."

"I wish I could be a knight," Jane told him after a few minutes.

Gunther turned his attention to her a moment after she said that.

"Who says you can't?"

"Im a girl, girls can't be knights."

"Says who?"

She opened her mouth to reply but couldn't come up with an answer so she told him about how she was supposed to start training to be a lady in waiting in the next week.

"Does that mean we won't see each other anymore?"

"We might still see each other, but I won't be able to play like we usually do since I'll be stuck wearing ugly dresses all the time."

"They probably won't be ugly," he tried reasoning.

She smiled at him and let out a small laugh.

"Fine, maybe you can wear the dresses and I'll train to be a knight in your stead."

He broke into a fit of laughter as he shook his head.

"No thank you, I'd rather not play dress up and I think I would be a horrible lady in waiting."

"Maybe, but you might also be the best one yet!"

The two children broke into laughter that lasted until someone called for Jane.

"That's my mother, I'd better go," She reluctantly acknowledged.

"Maybe we can do this again someday?" He asked just as she started to climb down from the roof.

She nodded and smiled back up at him.

"I think I'd like that."


End file.
